


Still A Beauty

by mylittleggplant



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleggplant/pseuds/mylittleggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley still feels guilty for letting Fury get away with the Ptera charger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still A Beauty

"Riley? Riley!" 

 

Said green ranger startled back to reality when he heard his name being yelled in his ear, he frowned at the fingers snapping in front of his face and he glared at their owner. 

 

Shelby stood beside him and rolled her eyes. "What's up with you? You've been spacing out the whole time?"

 

He noticed that the others were staring at him with hints of concern in their eyes. "What are we talking about again?"

 

"The gold energem, and trying to find a way to get the Ptera charger back from Fury." Shelby answered. "We've been talking about them for the last hour and you've been spacing out."

 

Oh yes that's right. After defeating Puzzler and partially celebrating with pizza Riley was still feeling guilty about letting Fury get away with the Ptera charger, and now he felt even more guilty since now he can charge the charger and control the Ptera Zord. Yes the logical thing anyone would have done was go after him and retrieve back the charger, but saving his friends from Puzzler's maze before they froze to death was much more important, and the right thing to do.

 

But the guilt still wouldn't go away, he had Fury and then he let him get away. It's not like he balmed his friends or anything, he just hated how the enemies could always he one step ahead. 

 

"Riley okay?" Koda asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it."

 

They gave him slight  skeptical look but they let the topic go and finished their conversation on how to stop Fury and retrieve the Ptera charger again. Riley let out a sigh of relief and this time, made sure that he was fully listening.

 

After they finished talking everybody went upstairs to finish their shifts at the cafe, but Riley remained sitting at the makeshift table in the Dino Lair, his mind wandering about what other things he could have done. What was something he could've done differently back then? If he was smart enough maybe he could've figured out how to save his friends more quickly.

 

In a way he felt the whole situation was his entire fault. If he hadn't suggested that they all split up then they could've all gotten out together and then could've stopped Fury from recharging the Ptera charger and take it back from him.

 

"There you are!" An accented voice said out loud. 

 

Chase walked closer to him and sat down next to him. "We were wondering where you were. What's up with that face mate, you've been acting weird all day."

 

Riley shook his head. "Its nothing really." But Chase wasn't buying it.

 

"You can't fool me Riley."

 

Riley sighed, "I just still feel bad for letting Fury take the Ptera charger."

 

"Didn't we establish that it wasn't your fault already?" 

 

"Yes, but it was basically my fault anyways, I mean if I hadn't said for us to split up then we would've all been able to get out and stop Fury."

 

He was startled when he felt a hand land on his head. "You still got us out in one piece though." Chase ruffled his hair. "With that beautiful brain of yours."

 

Riley suddenly felt his face get hot, and Chase's hand in his hair wasn't helping out in the least. "But still -

 

"You did what you thought was right, you couldn't have known Puzzler was going to set a trap like that for us." Chase smiled gently. "Nobody blames you for anything."

 

Chase pulled in Riley in for an embrace, the youngest rangers face buried into the back rangers shoulder. Riley froze a little, but after a while he returned the embrace. "You did good out there baby raptor." Chase whispered.

 

Chase released him and flicked his nose before standing up and grinning down at him. "Yup, still a beauty as always." And then he walked away, leaving Riley to sit there stunned, but smiling goofily.

 

If moping around gave him that big of attention from Chase he should probably do it more often. But, Chase's words didn't go unheard, and Riley felt his mood become much more lighter.


End file.
